1. Field of the Invention
The present application is for a stool for use in a garden and more particularly to a stool which can be rocked on soft surfaces but which cannot be rocked on a hard surface.
2. Discussion of the Background
Various kinds of stools and chairs are well known with each particular structure designed for its intended use. Many of these stools include three or four legs with a horizontal seat. Many other structures are also known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,539 shows a stool which can be used in a garden. The top of the stool is a horizontal surface which is supported by four legs connected to a base. The base is concave for receiving gardening tools. The outside of the base is rounded to allow rocking by the user so he can reach various parts of the garden. The center part of the bottom is flat to make the stool stable when it is not being rocked. A downturned rim prevents the stool from tilting too far.
U.S. Pat. No. 432,560 shows a stool for a cotton-picker with a seat mounted on a vertical pole and having a small flat foot piece at the end of the pole.
While these devices are useful in gardening situations, there are certain drawbacks for their use. If the stool is moved to a hard surface such as the floor of a house, the stool may not be completely stable. Furthermore, access to tools lying in the base is not completely convenient, especially since the legs interfere with access to the tools.